


Go West, Young Ladies

by J (j_writes)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you tell your sister about this day, I never want it to be said that we did not pay proper tribute to, you know." She waved a hand eloquently. "Stuff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go West, Young Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> disconnected scene from a lady!Killjoys story.

"We are gathered here – "

"Does it really count as being 'gathered' if there are two of us?" Mikey asked.

"You want to give this speech, Mikeyway?"

"Does there have to be a – "

"Yes."

"Then no." Mikey waved a hand. "Go on." She fished through her pockets for a box of cigarettes and a lighter (found one on the second try, the other on the sixth), and settled down onto a dusty rock by the side of the road, watching Frankie pace, backlit by the sun setting behind her.

"We are _gathered_ here," Frankie repeated, "to honor the passing of a great companion, a loyal friend, and a stone cold badass." She lifted an imaginary glass. "To the fifth Killjoy."

Mikey waved her cigarette in agreement. "The fifth Killjoy," she repeated when Frankie looked at her pointedly for long enough.

Frankie narrowed her eyes at her. "You're not taking this very seriously."

"I'm serious," Mikey assured her. "See?" She gestured at herself. "Serious face."

Frankie continued to look skeptical. "I'm just saying," she insisted. "This is a momentous day. When you tell Gee about this day – "

"When _you_ tell her, you mean."

"Nope. I said what I meant." The smile she gave Mikey was the one that never failed to get anyone in the near vicinity into trouble. "When you tell your sister about this day, I never want it to be said that we did not pay proper tribute to, you know." She waved a hand eloquently. "Stuff."

"Well said," Mikey replied dryly. She offered the pack of cigarettes to Frankie, who took one and slumped down by Mikey's knee with a grateful sigh. They sat there in silence for a few moments, smelling the sharp bitterness of the smoke that drifted back to them from the hulking wreck on the shoulder of the road.

"I killed the car," Frankie said mournfully, into the quiet.

"You did, yeah."

"Like, killed it _hard_."

Mikey nodded wordlessly. Frankie tipped her head back to look up at her, and looked so honestly miserable that Mikey felt like she _had_ to say something. She let her hand drop to the back of Frankie's neck, just under where her hair tickled the skin there, and she said, "You know how we ended up here? Me and Gee?"

"Well," Frankie said carefully, "I know that when a mommy and daddy love each other _very_ much…"

Mikey used the hand on Frankie's neck to smack the back of her head lightly, and Frankie snickered, then ducked so Mikey's fingers were playing with her hair again. Mikey finished off her cigarette and flicked it into the sand, then said, "She goes, 'let's go west,' that's how."

"That's it?" Frankie's lips twisted into a smile. "I'm not surprised, knowing you two."

Mikey smiled back, distantly. "It was Jersey, you know, in the old days." She paused. "Not the _old_ days, really, but the days before we came out here. We were walking – I don't even know where, or why, but we were – home, I think. And there it is, just sitting there by the side of the road." She waved a hand at the car. "Kind of like right now, looking like a mess, tires all shredded by something or someone. And Gee stops – she stops right there in the middle of the street, looking at that car. A car that looked like fucking _nothing_ then, you know? And she stands there, and she looks at it."

"And she says 'Let's go west,'" Frankie filled in.

Mikey nodded. "She did, yeah. She said 'Let's go west,' and then she looked at the car a little closer, and she said 'how do you think Toro would feel about a new project?'"

"So Rae fixed up the car," Frankie supplied, "and you got me god-knows-how."

"Already had you," Mikey said.

Frankie laughed. "Always," she agreed easily.

Mikey shrugged. "Gee and Rae told me to get everything I didn't want to leave behind."

Frankie grinned some more, then elbowed Mikey in the shin. "How about that sendoff?" she said, pushing herself to her feet. She still moved with the effortless energy she used to have when Mikey would watch her onstage, but here it was different, more controlled, more dangerous, somehow. She offered Mikey a hand up, and Mikey took it. Frankie pulled the controller out of her pocket and wiggled her thumb over the button.

"Ready to run, Mikeyway?"

Mikey let her hand fall to the raygun strapped to her side. "Fucking ready," she agreed.

Frankie stuffed the button into her hand and nodded towards the car. "All yours."

Mikey took one last look at the burned-out frame of the car, and then she sent it bursting into a fireworks display that lit up all that they could see of the sky. She stood, watching, her face lit with the colors, until she felt Frankie's fingers tugging at her wrist.

"Keep running, huh?" Mikey asked, grin feeling as manic as Frankie's looked.

"That's the idea, yeah," Frankie agreed.

They took off, leaving the car blazing behind them, their footprints disappearing as the wind carried the smoke in their wake.


End file.
